What To Do On A Day Off?
by Soapie 7
Summary: For DensiShine! Draco and Hermione ponder on what to do for the day off. Fluffy Dramione!


**So, this is my one-shot for DensiShine. Probably _not _what she had in mind when suggesting this one-shot, but it was either a day-off fluff fic or some usless, gibberish crack. Enjoy!**

* * *

"So, what do you want to do today?" Hermione asked Draco one Wednesday morning. They both had the day off for once and they barely got to spend any time together, since she was busy working in the Magical Law Department almost 24/7 and he was busy working in the Quidditch shop in Diagon Alley, waiting for a reply to Hogwarts on him teaching Potions there.

As usual, the blonde was ignoring his girlfriend of three years and was checking his perfectly styled hair in the mirror, looking out for any stray hairs that stuck out un-evenly.

"Draco!" Hermione snapped, "Are you even listening to me?"

This made the former Slytherin jump, knocking the hand-held object out of his hand and onto the floor below him. "What?" He asked, trying to sound pissed off but only sounding like a childish whine.

"I was just asking what we should do today, as we both have the day off." The brunette said, tucking a stray curl behind her ear and joining him on the sofa.

"Hmm, we can go to that new café that just opened in Diagon Alley." He suggested.

Hermione wrinkled her nose, "But, we _always _go to Diagon Alley. You _work _in Diagon Alley!" She complained.

"Let's make a deal, we go nowhere near Quality Quidditch Supplies and go straight to the new café, and then we do something else. C'mon 'Mione, the new place only opened up this weekend." The silver-eyed man bargained. The former Gryffindor gave him a cold look for a minute or two before sighing.

"Fine," She eventually agreed, "We'll go to your stupid, brand new café."

"That's the Hermione I know and love." He teased, which earned his mirror getting thrown at him.

* * *

"What's with the mirror anyway?" Hermione asked the Malfoy heir as they walked down Diagon Alley together, hand in hand. They ignored the stares they were used to getting by people who weren't used to the couple, it was difficult at first, especially they started going out as friends a few months after the war, and it was even worse before they began to date, but soon the shock and disgust faded away from people and they began to feel more confident being seen in the street together.

"We've known each other for ten years and you've just realized I'm this vain?" Draco teased with a hearty laugh, walking past Flourish and Blotts, ignoring Hermione's wide eyed stare at the shop. She probably had every book in existence anyway, she didn't need any more.

"The first seven years weren't that great." The brown-eyed girl muttered, only intent for herself to hear, but Draco and his stupid hawk-like-ear qualities caught that sentence well.

"Please don't ruin the day," He begged, as they finally reached the café. _Café Tuva, _it was called.

They sat down in a little secluded table in the corner, hidden from sight by the other patrons, but in a position where they could see the majority of the small restaurant perfectly.

A young waitress wandered over to them, a Quick Quill floating by her head. Hermione grimaced at the magical object, she hated those things ever since she met Rita Skeeter all those years ago.

"Welcome to _Café Tuva_, I'm Lisa and I'll be your server today, may I take your order?" The waitress asked in a bored voice, obviously tired of repeating the same rehearsed line.

"I'll have the chicken sandwich please." Hermione said politely, after glancing at the menu.

"Same." Draco said, nodding his head.

"Any drinks?" Lisa asked.

"Butter beer please." They said simultaneously. She nodded and walked back to the kitchen.

"She seems _charming_." Draco drawled in a Snape impersonation. Normally, the Muggle-born would scold him (or anyone) for impersonating the deceased, especially one so close to her friend's back story, but she just gave a soft smile. He was Draco's godfather, after all, he could be a special exception from it.

Lisa came back 10 minutes later with grey looking sandwiches and suspicious looking Butter beer.

They waited until she was out of earshot to make a comment on the food.

"What in Merlin is this crap?" Draco asked, appalled.

"If we leave the money on the table, we can go to the Leaky Cauldron and get something nice to eat instead." Hermione said, level-headed as always.

"And I thought this place would be good as well." Draco sighed.

He put a few Galleons on the table and he and Hermione left and made their way to the Leaky Cauldron, with the latter throwing a friendly "hello" in the land-lady's direction as they got some edible food and planned on what to do next.

* * *

"I was thinking we do something Muggle." Draco said. Unfortunately, he said this whilst Hermione was taking a spoonful of soup, making chicken and lentil get spit onto his pale face.

"What?" He complained.

"You? Something Muggle?" The brunette asked, before laughing. Draco pouted.

"I'm being serious!" He whined. Hermione laughed for another couple of minutes before regaining composure.

"Fine, we'll do something Muggle. Any ideas what?" She asked, deciding to take his bizarre idea into consideration.

"Something violent, yet fun." He replied after a minute of thinking.

Hermione's smile turned into a Malfoy-worthy smirk, "Oh, I have the _perfect _idea." She purred.

* * *

"Paintball? It sounds like a children's game!" Draco exclaimed in a stroppy tone as he and Hermione changed into their gear.

"It is." She replied simply.

"Hermione! I didn't want to do something _childish_!" He whined.

"Trust me, you won't mind." She said in the same "innocent" voice, before stepping out into the field, her clueless boyfriend hot on her heels.

He didn't pay attention as they got handed their guns and he followed her into the more open space. Hermione decided it was perfect opportunity to show Draco how "childish" these games were. In a swift turn, she shot into Draco's arm, making him howl in pain loudly, clutching the orange-stained blob in pain.

"Hermione! That hurt!" He cried.

"I thought you wanted violence," She said with a shrug, an evil grin painted on her lips.

"That's it. It's on now!" He warned.

It was the best day off they ever had. And the first _and_ last paintball session Draco ever attended.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! If you want to request a one-shot, please message me and I'll send you a form and take things from there. Or you can request me via tumblr (ihavesomeweirdnicknames) or even take the request form of some of my more recent WIP's. The choice is entirely up to you.**

**Please review,**

**Love Soapie 7 **


End file.
